Of Kisses And Dares
by SabArtFan
Summary: "But the worst of all were Magnus' pleas, all sad and anxious, 'Alec baby, please listen, let's talk about it, I promise it's not what you think, I would never cheat on you... even less with your sister'" - Where Alec walk on something he'd never thought he would see and where, to everyone's surprise, he exact a revenge nobody would have planned, less of all Clary. Hope you enjoy!


**Hello my lovelies... soooo, this was supposed to be a one-shot (oops) and something humoristic (double oops) lool... so anyhow, i think this will have about 3 to 4 parts before I wrap up the story. I thought about writing it all before publishing it but I'm a sucker for reviews and I wanted to know what you guys thought ASAP lool ^^ I guess this will be updated randomly as my focus now is Kissed (and I'll try to sit down and complete Meant to be!) but let me know if you like it and if it has a good feedback, I'll try to update it faster :) Ok... I have to make an announcement though! This was inspired from another story I read (which unfortunately I don't remember the name of...) where Magnus and Izzy share a kiss after a dare issued by Jace and Alec walk on the infamous kiss! I was unsatisfied with the ending in this story, Alec being all mellow and crying uselessly so I found myself wishing he'd get angry! We don't see enough angry Alec lol ^^ We all know he's a jealous fellow and I found more likely of him to throw a fit rather than crumble down. So, if you guys know which story I'm talking about, it would be great to let me know so I can give credit :) Otherwise, enjoy this little twisted story that turned out dramatic and a bit vengeful... ^^'**

**Disclaimer : Don't own! CC does and the starting idea isn't mine either but following plot yes :)**

**The wonderful image i used for this used is created by mrsloth and I invite you to check the deviantart profile, it's amazzzzzinng!**

**the image for this is called TMI : Alec and Magnus and the link is below :**

** mrsloth. deviantart DOT com / art/ TMI-Alec-and-Magnus-403482775 (remove spaces of course)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Unrequited Kisses<p>

_Alec's pov_

Alec was grumpily walking up the stairs to the Institute. He was carrying a rather heavy bag from Taki's that was supposed to feed his hungry siblings. It had been one of those days where you knew you should have stayed in bed because the events unrolling had been more awful one after the other.

It had started with a screaming Izzy waking him up way too early as she was ranting about some nonsense where Jace would have ruin her hair by supposedly buying the wrong shampoo. She'd run into his room and shout at Alec to just 'do something already before I kill your parabatai and cut off the pieces until you can't put him back together ever' and of course Jace had been sniggering in the background, without a care in the world. Really, sometimes he hated his siblings.

As he was already awake, he'd gotten up, had dressed and joined his siblings still bickering in the kitchen while he'd felt a heavy headache coming along. He was just thinking about escaping to Magnus' flat while munching on some tasteless cereals when their mother had come in to let them know there was a call; some mundane sight of a large agressive dog... They could have left it at that, as it could really well be a large dog and usually they waited for more than one sighting, but their mother had found them slacking lately and decided they would get on with it anyway, even if it would be deemed useless.

So off they'd gone for Alec's great displeasure. Jace and Izzy had been rather intolerable. Izzy because Jace had messed up her morning beauty and Jace because Clary was caught up and hadn't been able to come along. Alec had sat frowning on the metro, trying to ignore his sibling's antics. He'd had had to step up though when Izzy had been so exasperated that she'd started beating up Jace in the middle of the train and of course, they hadn't been glamoured so they'd frighten the mundanes who were close to ring the alarm bell. Alec had had to throw the loud dark-haired girl and laughing Jace out at the next stop, that was very far from where they should have get off...

His blood was pumping loudly in his temples while they'd walked for a half and hour to get to the sight of the supposed 'demon'. At that moment, Alec was about to rip both of his siblings' head off. When they'd gotten to the place, they had investigated for about three hours only to realized that the 'demon' was actually a doberman who'd been picked up by the dog's pound about four hours ago. Alec had felt like shouting his rage out to the sky. The only upside to this was that he'd been very close to Magnus' apartment.

Obviously, his previous plan to escape had came back full force and after their failed attempt of a hunt and with Jace and Izzy getting on again with their stupid argument, Alec had got out his phone, flipped it open and had dialed Magnus' number... who had told him regrettably that he had clients all day and wouldn't be available till the evening. Alec hadn't believed his rotten luck.

So after all these awful adventures, they'd trekked back to the Institute only to find their mother gone on some mission, the fridge empty and two sulking siblings unwilling to move out of their pouting to either cook, call for take-out or simply go out to eat with their rather exasperated brother. Alec had cracked at this point and had stormed out to get something at Taki's, planning to eat very well on his own and forget all about his ungrateful siblings. But of course, as food had filled him slowly, pity had entered him and he'd asked Kaelie to prepare him some take-out for Jace and Izzy.

Here's the reason why he was now looking out for his siblings, who weren't in the kitchen where he dropped their take-out, neither were they in their room or the training room but he soon heard some giggles and loud laughter coming from the library. It seemed like Clary had been able to escape her mother's grasp after all.

He moved toward the library and opened the heavy wood door slowly. He raised his eyes to take in the sight of Clary and Jace sitting on the dusty couch to then swipe around and... he could barely believe his brain. His own sister was straddling his boyfriend on the velvet armchair, kissing him passionately while Magnus was joyfully returning the kiss while fondling his sister's buttock... Then something snapped inside him and Alec's voice fought his way out before any of his limbs could even move and he was yelling furiously.

- "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Really this was the worst day ever.

* * *

><p>Before long Alec had stormed out of the library, deaf to the voices shouting behind him. Let it be Izzy screaming some stupid nonsense about a 'dare Jace had asked her to do', the shouting of his parabatai that bordered laughter saying 'wait Alec, don't get mad, you'll laugh when I tell you all about it' or the more discreet Clary, who seemed to grasp a bit of Alec's feelings that said 'Alec, we're so sorry, it's not what it looks like'... But the worst of all were Magnus' pleas, all sad and anxious, 'Alec baby, please listen, let's talk about it, I promise it's not what you think, I would never cheat on you... even less with your sister!'. He'd left all of them and stomped furiously back to the entrance of the Institute, going down the dingy elevator.<p>

But then, count on Jace to be his annoying self. Somehow he'd been quicker than Alec and he was now stopping his brother from leaving in a well-deserved outraged demeanor. He clutched on Alec's sweater to contain him and looked up in the blue icy orbs grinning like the careless asshole he was.

- "Comon Alec! We were just playing truth or dare! We were bored out of our mind and Magnus had decided to drop by when his last client cancelled to surprise you and we were just hanging out in the library, wondering what to do and Izzy suggested this game... See, nothing to freak out about!" Jace said confidently.

- "And can I know how from a stupid game you played my boyfriend ended up kissing my sister? Care to explain that to me Jace?" Alec said in a dangerously calmed voice. Somehow he knew his parabatai had something to do with that and he knew he'd hit the mark when Jace's happy smile ran down a little.

- "Well, you know how hmm..." Jace cleared his throat. "How Magnus always brag about being bisexual and having slept with as much women as men, even if he look like a rainbow pissed on him and that poneys threw up on his hair all at the same time, so I dared him to kiss a girl... show me if he was really as bi as he said and well, since Clary was out of the question, I told him to pick Izzy."

A long ominous silence filled the dusty church that lead outside the Institute and Alec was actually enjoying Jace squirming under his heavy glare. The tension blew off when they heard the ding of the elevator and soon the doors were opened on Clary who stopped dead on her tracks, hesitant under both boys' stares. Alec turned his head around, dismissing the red-head for the moment and he fixed back all of his attention on the blond shadowhunter.

- "And tell me Jace, did you think about how that would make me feel or was it completely lost to you as usual?" Alec said evenly. Jace let out a little nervous laugh.

- "Well Alec, you know, it didn't came to mind because I was sure you wouldn't bother if you knew what it was all about..." Jace explanation was cut off by Alec grabbing his collar, lifting him up and slamming him in the entrance door. Jace looked at his parabatai with wide eyes, unable to believe the pacific Alec could be so angry.

- "You see Jace, that's the problem with you, all that ever matters is your fun, your games, your jokes, your girlfriend... it's always you you you you. Maybe I should teach you how it is to be the target, how it is when nobody care about how you're feeling." Jace blanched and looked at his brother, disbelief written on his face. He felt Alec's fingers tightening a little bit and for once in his life, he was rather scared... maybe he did went too far. Unable to say much, he brought his hands up and tugged on Alec's one, letting him know he was hurting him. But then, Clary was there, pulling on Alec's arm and whispering softly, in a voice she might have used to don't scare off a wild animal.

* * *

><p><em>Clary's pov<em>

- "Alec... Alec, please let go, I know you'll regret it when you'll calm down. Just, please let go." Clary said, eyes watery and voice pleading.

Alec's eyes lost their fixing glares and he turned to the red-head girl, questioning. When he saw the green orbs looking at him fearfully, he smirked in a very non-Alec way and with so much seduction that Clary felt her breath shorten and the burn of a blush on her cheeks. What the hell was happening? But she didn't mind that much when Alec let go of his annoying parabatai, who was now rubbing at his throat with a wary glance at his brother. Clary let out a breath of relief but it didn't last long because Alec had turned to her again and he smashed her in a passionate embrace. She was so confused and taken aback that she didn't fight back... that was until warm lips fell on hers.

Alec had bend her under his hard body when she had fought at first and now her feet were dangling off the floor as she was becoming pliant under the prying and talented lips. The dark-haired shadowhunter nibbled on her bottom lip and she found herself whining without her consent, opening her mouth to the invading tongue that swallowed all consciouness about the world around her. She knew she should feel horrified and concerned about Jace's or Magnus' reactions but Alec had robbed her mind away with his skills, with his tongue invading her mouth insistently, with his embrace so strong and enfolding, with his lips so soft and claiming... Who knew her gay in-law would be so well-built, so masculine, so intoxicating as his fit body molded her to him while showing his genius at swooning a girl off her feet? Her small hands found their way up Alec's shoulders, clutching on them for dear life while her mind whirled around shamefully wishing the blue-eyed boy would be more bold and let his own hands and mouth wander over her trembling body. As one of her hand tightened in the soft black locks, her mind finally caught up with her lustful thoughts and screeched in defiance but it was too late already...

* * *

><p><em>Alec's pov<em>

A lot of things happened at the same time. Jace finally got over his shock and grabbed his brother's broad shoulder, trying to peel him off his rather willing girlfriend and the elevator dinged again, opening on a very sulking and sad Magnus... that soon transformed in a furious and raging warlock that was sending blue sparkles of magic all around him in his uncontrolled state. Shouts could be heard from all over and it wasn't decided who got to the fondling couple first; if Jace had finally been able to pull them apart or if Magnus' flying sparkles of magic as he stomped toward them had shocked Alec and Clary enough to break them apart or if Alec had simply deemed his revenge complete and had dropped the dizzy red-headed as carelessly as he'd had swept her in his arms.

Nonetheless, everything turned quickly to chaos while the blue-eyed shadowhunter was standing tall and smug in the middle of it all, for now proud of getting back at his parabatai for a long line of uncaring actions he'd dropped on Alec's easily hurt heart. His smirk ran away quickly though when he was met with cat's golden eyes, set ablaze with a fire he'd never saw in them, standing at one inch from his face, near explosion...

- "AND WHAT THE HELL IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING _HERE_, ALEC?" Magnus thundered, looking at his boyfriend with a hurt and raged expression, sparkles sizzling around him.

- "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL GUILTY WHEN AS SOON AS I TURN AROUND, YOU'RE ALREADY EXACTING REVENGE AND FOOLING AROUND WITH SOMEONE ELSE? AT LEAST I WASN'T SERIOUS ABOUT IT! YOU, ON THE CONTRARY, SEEMED VERY MUCH INTO IT, ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!" Magnus yelled out but his eyes were filled with tears and that's what got Alec going down his green state of jealousy that allowed him to be so careless and hurt two of the most important people in his life all at once. His heart shattered a little more when suddenly Magnus grew quiet, the sparkles dying down and his face fell into a crestfallen expression.

- "I thought you were different, that you were soft and kind... so much for loyalty, Alec. I see you don't deserve it a bit." His lover finished, shoulders slouched as he walked quietly out of the Institute, leaving the three shadowhunters in shock, confused and angry.

Alec would have started crying right here and then or simply would have run away after his love if a well-placed uppercut wouldn't have knock him out cold.

It was then Jace's turn to look smug and proud while Clary frowned at him disapprovingly.

* * *

><p>Alec woke up in the infirmary to soft sobs that were barely contained. He felt dizzy and his jaw was hurting awfully. His eyelids fluttered slowly and he opened them in reluctance. His eyes were assaulted by the harsh lighting above him and he groaned in discomfort, not caring about the sharp pain in his jaw, he was used to sufferings after all. The light was soon blocked by dark eyes, filled with tears, and he recognized his sister. He felt a pang of sadness when he noticed her state of distress and was about to comfort her when his memory kicked in to remember him of his sister's betrayal. As Izzy was about to speak, Alec cut her off, his voice growling in rage, Magnus' hurt state forgotten for the moment.<p>

- "How could you! I've trusted you all my life, protected you when you needed it and I was always there for you! I didn't expect any care from Jace but YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" Alec said, unable to contain his yelling toward the end. He wasn't even moved by Izzy's sobs turning heavy and broken.

- "I'm so sorry Alec! Sooorry... please forgive me! I didn't think about it... I never figured it would hurt you so much. It was just a stupid dare, nothing serious. Please believe me, I feel awful. Even Magnus won't talk to me anymore." She buried her face in her trembling hands, her body shaking with the raking sobs. Izzy was not one used to be ignored or discarded and being set as an outcast was killing her obviously. Alec contained his disdainful snort.

- "Really? That's all you have to say Izzy? Seriously, you're no better than Jace. Always fucking selfish and thinking about your own little self. Well, FUCK YOU IZZY! OK! FUCK YOU! I CARE TOO AND I'M NO LESS IMPORTANT THAN BOTH OF YOU! I'M FUCKING SICK OF BEING YOUR FAVORITE PUNCHING-BAG OK! I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY YOUR LONELINESS BECAUSE I DON'T PLAN ON BEING AVAILABLE ANYTIME SOON!"

Alec couldn't control his emotions anymore. He'd always been willing to forego his happiness for the one of others or never minded being there and available for his siblings, even as Magnus was being grumpy about it but at least, he'd always thought his siblings had respect and love for him, that they appreciated what he was doing for them, how they could always count on his protectiveness and availibility... but this, this sick game, had shattered any kind of illusions he might have entertained. Even when they'd mocked him, sneered about Magnus's sparkliness or jibed about his sexuality; he'd always seen it as siblings' antics without any real mean streak behind it. But then his world had been twisted around and he realized one thing; they had no fucking limits, no respect and he couldn't take it anymore.

He scrambled out of the infirmary bed, ignoring Izzy's crumbled figure and her choken mumbles of his name mixed with heartbreaking apologies. He was still dressed in his day clothes which indicated that he hadn't been out cold for long and without a glance at his sister's shaking body on the uncomfortable metal chair beside the bed, he walked out. There was one thing in his mind and it was the betrayed face of his lover. He knew he should still be angry with Magnus but somehow... he couldn't.

Earlier, he'd have rip the warlock apart but then, after Magnus had called him off on his own betrayal, he'd been reminded of the numerous times he'd let the warlock down, how he'd always had the short end of the stick compared to his siblings. Yes, his lover had made a mistake but if there was one person who'd always supported him and gave him comfort when he needed it, it was Magnus. It was more than time for Alec to even the balance... no, even worst; to switch it completely. He swore to himself that Magnus would now come first, if he could ever forgive him but he'd make sure to do everything for this to happen, and his siblings second... very far down on his list of priorities. That's all they deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now guys, hope you loved it ;) See you next time! ^^<strong>


End file.
